


Soft Skin

by m00nbeem



Series: Greed and Ed Adventures [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blink and you'll miss Ling, Camping, Ed bein a seductive lil shit and not realizing it, Ed doesn't know how to handle affection so he just screams, Featuring Ed's magnificent hair, Fluff, Greed is a sentimental sop, Greed's corny dirty talk, Greed's grabby hands, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Tent Handjobs, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nbeem/pseuds/m00nbeem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Touchin' me an' grabbin' me all the time. With yer nice fuckin'...grabby hands."</p><p>In other words, there is not nearly enough Greed and Ed so I came out of hiding to right what is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some slight universe alterations are happnen' here. Greed has still retained his memories from his first body and remembers his romantic relationship with Edward (thinking of doing a relationship origin fic soon). Ling is still lending his body to Greed but isn't at the forefront with Greed as much as he was in Brotherhood.

Ed sat still and quiet in the dim light of his tent humming softly to himself as Greed ran gentle fingers through his hair. He told himself for as long as he’s stuck on this shithole of a planet, he will never, **ever** allow himself to forget the feel of Greed’s long fingers carding through his gold locks and scratching his scalp, or allow it to be taken for granted.

Those were long nights back in Central after Wrath got his hooks into Greed (heh, literally) eventually resulting in the death of the homunculus. Edward had dearly missed smooth fingers ghosting up his sides and digging into the meat of his ass.

“Enjoying yourself, kid?”

Ed’s eyes slowly opened with a smile gracing his pink lips. He realized with a hint of embarrassment that he kind of moaned a bit reminiscing Greed’s grabby hands all over his ass. Ah, well. He was too relaxed now to even care.

“Mmm, yeah…”

Greed suppressed a low moan at Edward’s breathy tone.

“You’re really good at doin’ things. With yer fingers. Feels good.”

The homunculus rolled his eyes, only because Ed’s back was to him, of course. Did the little brat realize how enticing he sounded? I mean, fuck, sometimes Greed wondered if the kid did it on purpose just to fuck with him. He snorted as he laid a kiss on the bronze skin of Ed’s back that positively glowed in the candle-lit tent. His shirt was off because, well, it’s easier access to a wider expanse of skin if the shirt is off. And truthfully, the kid looked so fucking beautiful without clothes.

Not that Greed would _tell_ him that and unnecessarily boost his ego. He still owned him.

 _“Keep telling yourself that,”_ a voice sounding suspiciously like Ling whispered.  

“Oh yeah? And what other things do my fingers do that make you feel good?”

Edward’s shoulders tensed and Greed was pretty sure that if he could see the young alchemist’s face it would be bright red. For such a little shit, the kid’s body was refreshingly honest.

Greed swept some of Ed’s hair to his left shoulder, giving him room to place hot open-mouthed kisses of the right side of his neck, trailing up to his cute little ear where the tip blushed pink. He sucked on the tip and nibbled.

“Huh, Ed?” Greed whispered huskily.

Ed shuddered at the hot breath breathed so sweetly into his ear. Greed didn’t especially expect an answer, knowing Ed was brooding and indignant when it came to being teased. He was surprised when a moaning, breathy answer followed.

“Touchin’ me an’ grabbin’ me all the time. With yer nice fuckin’…grabby hands.”

Well, the kid may be a genius but no one ever said he was a wordsmith.

Still, the response stirred something in his gut. Who gave a shit about words anyway? Greed wasn’t complaining.

He continued with his kissing and moved his hands from the soft golden strands to circle around the warm skin on the alchemist’s ribs.

“Glad you like my grabby hands, they love grabbing you.”

Ed exhaled softly as deft fingers pinched his nipple while the other hand continued stroking the hot soft skin on his belly.

“Mmmph…” whined Ed, like he wasn’t getting exactly what he wanted.

“Oh, what? You’re shy now?” Greed teased. He pinched the nipple harder now, earning him a sharp moan from the younger man.

“Ow, Greed. Fuck!”

“Ssh, you don’t want the monkey or lion to hear, do you,” Greed mumbled as his other hand not occupied with pinching roamed down Ed’s stomach to cup and grab the growing hardness in his pants.

“Ahh!”

“Or maybe you want them to hear, huh? Let them know their precious boss is being fucked by a homunculus?”

“Hhmph, shut up.”

Ed sounded like the idea pissed him off but the twitch Greed felt in between the boy’s legs was more telling. He was getting more rough with his fondling and in turn, Ed was fighting not to become more vocal.

“Let’s get you out of those tight pants, yeah?” Another kiss on Ed’s neck. “Can’t be too comfortable anymore.”

Greed began to remove the obstructing garments, taking special care not to snag them on automail as he swiftly hoisted the heavily breathing boy onto his lap. Once his pants and underwear were removed, Ed’s hard cock thumped back on his stomach smearing precum on the skin there.

“Oh…” Ed moaned, enjoying the feeling of his naked ass pressing against Greed’s clothed lap.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Edward answered as he grinded on the lap beneath him. He could feel how fucking turned on Greed was and that spurred him on further to press down onto the older man’s hardness. Greed groaned deeply and Ed shivered at the gravelly timbre of his voice. God, Ed loved his voice. It did all sorts of things to him, made him weak, make him desperate.

Overcome with lust, (good thing the skinny whore was dead or he’d think **_he_** was possessed) Greed slid his hands up and down the lithe, naked body squirming on him. He scratched, grabbed, and stroked every bit of exposed skin he could reach. He rubbed strong hips and expanding ribs. He caressed the soft flesh of the inside of Ed’s thighs. He used his strong hands to tilt Ed’s glorious ass off of him for a moment to separate the cheeks with his thumbs to view the little pink hole, running his thumb over it briefly before returning to the round soft mounds to squeeze and grab them.

Ed’s moans were swiftly increasing in pitch and frequency. His ass continued to rub up on Greed, hips rocking back and forth. Taking the hint, Greed slid one hand softly under Ed’s cock cradling his balls. He gently rolled them as his other hand’s index finger dragged a line up the underside of Ed’s cock. Ed gasped, moving his head back to rest on the front of the homunculus’s shoulder.

Edward’s arousal twitched as Greed continued to run the pads of his fingertips up and down, softly squeezing the pink mushroom head before returning to the bottom once more. “Look at you. Such a good boy for me.”

Flushing with pink, Ed grumbled, “'M not a fuckin’ kid.”

“Oh no, of course not.”

Ed was ready with a retort but it died on his tongue when he heard the utter sincerity in Greed’s deep voice. He huffed breathily, deciding to let it go just this once. Greed just laughed under his breath and circled his hand firmly around Ed’s member and began pumping. Ed moaned definitely loud enough for anyone awake to be able to hear, overwhelmed with the sensation. They didn’t get to fool around like this so often nowadays, especially with the chimera around. Everyone had a separate tent (or was supposed to) but the flimsy tarp material didn’t do much for sound muffling purposes.

If Darius or Heinkel heard they may have thought Ed was having a particularly bad nightmare, but he truly doubted that. The kid didn’t have many night terrors anymore, especially when Greed was by his side as he slept.

He didn’t really wanna think about that anymore.

Instead Greed busied himself with stroking Ed, gripping harder at the tip like he knew the kid liked. Greed softly thumbed over the soft sac of Ed’s balls with his other hand and Edward absolutely _keened_ at the motion.

 _Fuck,_ Greed thought. _This kid will be the death of me._

“You close, sweetheart?” he asked. The quick, jerky nod and sweetly sighed “yeah…” made him smile. He loved when Ed was so sensitive from not being touched for awhile.

Greed sped up his stroking and the blond moved his hips along with Greed’s rhythym, slowly fucking his hand. With every stroke and every small thrust little huffs of pleasure filled moans followed.

“That good, baby?”

“Ahhh..mm, please…” Ed breathed.

“Then come for me, baby.”

Greed could feel the muscles in Ed’s lower back and abdomen contract and Ed practically **screamed** as he painted Greed’s hand with his sticky white come.

“Ohhh, fuck… **GREED** , greedgreedgreed mmmm!!”

The older man was completely transfixed with jerking the wet cock, milking him through his rather strong and lengthy orgasm.

“Oh, that’s it…so good for me, Edward.”

_Jesus Christ, how does someone so small produce that much come?_

Ed was breathless and shaking slightly from his intense climax. Greed hugged the boneless body to his chest and buried his nose into golden hair, pressing a sweet kiss at the top of the exhausted blond’s head. Ed exhaled deeply.

“Shit, Greed…” he all but whispered, in his own world buzzing from his high. Greed kissed the side of Ed’s neck and stroked his hair with his clean hand.

_He’s too good for me. Too beautiful, too fucking perfect._

Greed knew he could live many more lifetimes, over and over again, endlessly, and he’d never deserve the gold-eyed young man leaning back against him.

“You’re still hard,” Ed mumbled, interrupting Greed’s musings.

“Heh. Don’t worry about me kid. You’ll have time to pay me back later.”

_Hopefully forever. Forever should be enough time, shouldn’t it?_

Ed seemed satisfied with Greed’s answer, or at least he did until his breathing deepened, and then he was asleep. Greed smiled softly and held the tiny body tighter as he kissed tan skin on Ed’s nape and shoulders.

_Yeah. I could do forever._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

After Edward woke up, threw some clean clothes on and fixed his hair, he exited his tent in the morning to see what needed to be done for the day ahead. Darius and Heinkel were on the other side of the log Greed sat on, dutifully ignoring them both while avoiding eye contact.

Greed was eating what looked like breakfast on a log near the extinguished smoke of the fire pit.

“Told ya you were too loud,” Greed supplied unhelpfully.

Ed glared at the homunculus, slowly flushing red in quiet disbelief at being found out. Eventually he sighed, resigned to sit down on the log with Greed.

“Yeah. I’ll remember that next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: he didn't.
> 
> AHHH WHAT IS DIALOUGUE AND PUNCTUATION
> 
> If you hadn't already guessed, this fic takes place when Ed puts Greed...ahem..."in charge" before The Promised Day.
> 
> Thank you for reading my first fic! Comments and kudos appreciated! :)
> 
> Get @ me on m00nbeems.tumblr.com


End file.
